fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora
Flora (フローラ Furōra) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally on the Nohr Route. She is voiced by Ai Kakuma in the Japanese version. Profile Flora is the older twin sister of Felicia and a maid for the Nohr royal family, serving the Avatar. Flora is much more serious than her sister. In a support conversation, it is revealed that she's jealous of her. She is the daughter of the Ice Tribe's leader, Clear. She has the most powerful jealousy. Birthright Takumi collapses when visiting Nohr, while the Avatar and the others grab medicine to heal him. They attempt to retrieve medicine from a nearby building, where Iago blocks the way. Much to Felicia's discontent, he threatens Corrin and the others by using tomes to set Flora on fire. Though she doesn't die, she is unable to participate in the battle. Upon reaching the Ice Tribe, Flora betrays the party by cornering them with Nohr Archers and Assassins, saying that she is bound to her duty. Felicia, extremely disheartened, may meet with her sister in the battlefield, still questioning Flora's decision. Flora replies that it's too late to turn back, and the two fight. Once defeated, Flora apologizes to Felicia and Corrin for what she's done against them. Unable to bear the weight of her actions, Flora kills herself and apologizes one last time, with Felicia on the floor crying for her. Later on, in Chapter 28, she appears as a hallucination by the Avatar alongside Xander, Elise, and Lilith. Conquest Flora is available as a playable unit by defeating a team with her in My Castle after raising the Turrets to level 3. Invisible Kingdom Flora uses her powers to freeze the sea as the Avatar travels to Chevalier, allowing Camilla to attack their ship. After their battle, she sees the glowing Yato and identifies it as a sign that the Avatar is a hero spoken of in Ice Tribe legends. She then takes her leave to join the rest of the Ice Tribe in hiding, assuring the Avatar that they will meet again one day. In Game As an enemy Birthright Chapter 17 - The Ice Breaks |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 8 - Maiden of the Ice Village |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets *'Base Class': Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist *'Secondary Class': Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight *'Tertiary Class': Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight *'Marriage Class': Flora can receive whatever secondary class the Avatar has if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Kanna (If Flora is her mother) Etymology "Flora" is the latin term for flowers and is used in more modern times as any sort of plant life on Earth. Flora is also the name of the Roman Goddess of flowers and spring. Gallery FEF Flora My Room Model.png|Flora's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters